fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles
'''Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles '''is the sequel to Hyrule Warriors, It is developed and published by '''Nintendo '''and '''Team Ninja. '''Much like it's predecessor, it is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda and Dynasty Warriors. This time however, it features characters from SMG4, RWBY, Undertale and Final Fantasy. It is one of the ten games in the Hack-n-Slash Chronomancer Saga, with this being the second one. Plot Taking place ten years after the first Hyrule Warriors. Link and Zelda are now King and Queen of Hyrule, Ganondorf has been banished, and Lana and Cia have once again become the Guardian of Time known as Cianala. One day, a strange vessel appears out of nowhere! Out of the vessel, a man known as Jikan (Which is Japanese for the word: Time) appears. He requests the help of the heroes and villains of Hyrule to save their descendants in the Wild West, 21st Century and the 30th Century from his son Chrono Sapien, who is brainwashed by dark magic! Gameplay Much like the first game and it's handheld spinoff, you play up to four characters at a time. Each of them has a unique moveset and their own weapons! Along with the characters from the first game, there are also Descendants of the heroes and villains to play as! The game also introduces some new characters! Plus, items often change appearance in certain timelines. For example, the Arrows change to a Shotgun in the 21st Century; while in the 30th Century they change into a crossbow that fires elemental ammo based on the element of the warrior's weapon. List of Characters This is a list of characters that can be unlocked throughout the game's story mode and later updates. With the exception of Link and his counterparts, all other characters are fully voiced. Hyrule Warriors *Link - The Legendary Hero Magic Rod, Great Fairy and Spinner *Impa - Royal Bodyguard and Naginata *Sheik - Killer Kunoichi Harp *Cianala - Guardian of Time Tome, Stick and Summoning Gate *Zelda - Queen of Hyrule Baton and Domination Rod *Ganondorf - Power Hungry Gerudo Swords and Trident *Darunia - Goron Chief Hammer *Ruto - Queen of the Zora Scale *Agitha - Golden Insect Collector Net *Midna - Twilight Princess Shackle *Zant - Usuper King Scimitars *Fi - The Skyward Sword Blade *Ghirahim - Demon Lord Blade *Volga - Dragon of Flames Spear *Wizzro - Jinxed Jewelry Ring *Twili Midna - Her Majesty’s True Form Mirror *Young Link - Termina Trekker Mask *Tingle - The Map Artist Balloon *Linkle - The Hero’s Sister and Boots *Skull Kid - Redeemed Demon Ocarina *Toon Link - Cell Shaded Counterpart Sword *Tetra - Pirate Leader Cutlass *King Daphnes - King of Red Lions Sail *Medli - Sage of Earth Harp *Marin - Dream Girl of Koholint Island Bell *Toon Zelda - Cellshaded Princess Arms *Ravio - Oddball Merchant Hammer *Yuga - Lowrule Sorcerer Frame Westrule Warriors *Luke - Sheriff of Courage Sixshooter *Isadora - Deputy Marshal *Velvet Scarf Bandit - Sneaky Thief Banjo *Lucalli - Horseback Heroine Horse *Zargora - Sheriff of Wisdom *El Grande Muerto - Boss of the Badlands *Desmond - High Stakes Bartender Shooters *Wild West Ruto *Jezebel - Damsel of Distress Parasol *Annie - Sureshot Small-Fry Shotgun *Zandrew - Zany Native American Rainsticks *Wild West Fi *Snidely - Railroad Ruffian Wands *Vincent - Explosive Prospector Explosive *Wyatt - River Raiding Prospector Pan *Oakley - Superior Sure Shot Rifle *Young Luke - Sheriff for Hire Guns *Tatanka - The Bane of Bulls Bull *Luka - Tomboy Tamer Cucoos *Carlos the Calavera - Skeletal Swindler Castanets *Toon Luke - Cellshaded Sheriff Pistols *Wild West Tetra *Wild West King Daphnes *Wild West Medli *Wild West Marin *Toon Zagora - Cellshaded Deputy Sheriff *Selsom - Peculiar Peddler Cart *Yasar - Poker Player Supreme Cards Yorule Defenders *Liam - Graffiti Gangster *Irene - Grand Grappler *La Chica Rápida - Mysterious Luchadora *Trollass - Expert Hacker/Seductive Teacher Apple Bombs *Lady Z - Wrestling Prodigy *Shadow Don - Modest Mafia Man *The Brutal D.O.N. - Knuckle Dragging Dueler *Rassel - Roller Derby Queen *Modern Day Agitha *Minnie D - Rapping Sensation *Zaiter - Wacky Waiter *Fala - Superior Ice Skater *Modern Day Ghirahim *Modern Day Volga *DJ Hoc Poc - Neon Disc Jockey *Twi Lee - Kung Fu Cutie *Young Liam - Artist with Big Dreams *Modern Day Tingle *Lynn - Kawaii Kickboxer *Modern Day Skull Kid *Toon Liam - Cellshaded Sprayer *Modern Day Tetra *Modern Day King Daphnes *Modern Day Medli *Modern Day Marin *Toon Lady Z - Cellshaded Combatant *Modern Day Ravio *Modern Day Yuga Roborule Resistance *Lorenzo - Bounty Hunter of the Cyberzone *Ingrid - Kumite Galaxy Warrior *SH31K - Cyborg from the Future *Hologram CiLa - Rogue Hologram *Z-Bot 8600 - Awakened Cyborg *Emperor Ghazal the 4th - Poisonous Emperor *Darumoss - Mossy Daruma *Future Ruto *Future Agitha *Future Midna *Future Zant *Future Fi *Future Ghirahim *Future Volga *Future Wizzro *Future Twili Midna *Young Lorenzo - Bounty Hunting Rookie *Future Tingle *Future Linkle *Future Skull Kid *Toon Lorenzo - Cellshaded Bounty Hunter *Future Tetra *Future King Daphnes *Future Medli *Future Marin *Toon Z-Bot 8600 *Future Ravio *Future Yuga Bob n’ Friends *Bob - The Stinky Garo Scythes *Fishy Boopkins - Aquatic Piece of Crud Balls *Meggy - Upcoming Turf War Star Shooter *Poe D. Geist - Bookworm Poltergeist Lantern *Butaflop - Lake Lounging Moblin Flippers *Twiladin - Barbaric Butcher Cleaver *Inewb - Feebleminded Giant Club *Screamhotep - Loudmouthed Gibdo Stick *Pellar - Sky High Salamander Sling *Tailbak - Leather Lashing Reptile Whip RWBY Characters (Note: These characters have the appearances of their pre-timeskip, and the villains acts more like anti-heroes) *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Velvet Scarlatina *Cinder Fall *Neopolitan *Mercury Black *Emerald Sustrai *Roman Torchwick *Penny Polendina Undertale Characters *Frisk *Flowey *Toriel *Sans *Doggo *Papyrus *Mad Dummy *Temmie *Undyne *Muffet *Mettaton *Mettaton EX *Mettaton NEO *Asgore *Asriel Dreemur Final Fantasy Characters *Cloud Broadsword *Tifa Knuckles *Barret Gun-Arm *Vivi Wand *Aeris Stave *Red XIII Headress *Cait Sith Megaphone *Cid Spear *Yuffie Shuriken *Vincent Pistol *Sepiroth Longsword *Kefka Orbs Original Characters *Jikan - Grand Chronomancer (Unlock Criteria: Complete Story Mode on any difficulty) Hourglasses *Zanyedel - Hylian Heir and Gloves *Chrono Sapien - Corrupted Chronomancer Wands *Twijora - Fiendish Fusion Strands *Howlycan - Howling Menace of Kokiri Forest Claws *Cannonmari - Mollusk of the Seven Seas Cannon The Splat Fighters *Rosa - Timid Fighter Splatling *Forest - Ninja Shinobi Inkbrush *Viola - Sassy Squid Roller *Sophia - Superior Soldier Blaster *Ivy - S Ranked Swordswoman Pro DLC Characters *Byrne - Chancellor’s Henchman Glove *Linebeck - Steamboat Captain Telescope *Vaati - Mage of the Wind *Princess Styla - Hytopia’s Princess *Farore - Oracle of Secrets *Nayru - Oracle of Ages *Din - Oracle of Seasons *General Onox - General of Darkness Gauntlets *Veran - Sorceress of Shadows *Daruk - Goron Champion Sword *Mipha - Zora Champion Harpoons *Revali - Rito Champion Bows *Urbosa - Gerudo Champion Shamshirs *Hestu - Big Forest Kid Maracas *Gwonam - Peculiar Prophet Carpet *Harlequin - Koridai Enslaver Pins Enemies *Aeralfos *Beamos *Big Blins *Big Poes *Bokoblins *Bokoblin Captains *Bokoblin Summoners *Bulbins *Bulbin Captains *Bulbin Summoners *ChuChus *Darknuts *Deku Babas *Dinoflos *Firey Aeralfos *Gibdos *Gold Skulltulas *Icy Big Poes *Lizarlfos *Miniblins *Miniblin Captains *Moblins *Shield Moblins *ReDead Knights *Stalchildren *Stalchild Captains *Stalchild Summoners *Stalmasters *Stone Blins Giant Bosses *Aquamentus - One Horned Dragon of Hyrule *King Dodongo - Infernal Dinosaur Calamity *Manhandla - Poisonous Tree Dilemma *Gleeok - Necklace Swiping Hydra Brawl *Digdogger - Redesigned Retina Trouble *Gohma - Parasitic Armored Arachnid Chronomancer Cometh *Ramrock - Mutated Boulder Monster *Moldorm - Big Tailed Caterpillar *Dead Hand - Wellbound Beast Haunted Well *Helmasaur King - Hard Headed Hostile *Stallord - Twilit Fossil *Twinrova - Sorceress Sisters *Bongo Bongo - Drum Banging Phantasm *Mothula - Poisonous Moth *Audrey IV - Bloodthirsty Musical Venus Flytrap *Odolwa - Masked Jungle Warrior *Helmaroc King - Monstrous Great Bird *Bellumbeck - Ghost Ship Captain *Koldstare - Mother Brain’s Coldhearted Cousin *Cyclok - Category 5 Calamari *Tentalus - Abyssal Leviathan *Twijora - Fiendish Fusion *Goht - Masked Mechanical Monster *Malladus - Satanic Chancellor *Gohdan - The Great Arbiter *Argorok - Dragon of End Times *Armogohma - Twili Arachnid *Eox- Cobble Kingdom Protector *Stagnox - Armored Colossus *The Imprisoned - No Comment Needed *Hinox - Colossal Cyclops *Koloktos - Ancient Automaton *Cragma - Magma Monstrosity *Ganon - Demon Beast *Phantom Ganon - Evil Spirit from Beyond *Cosmic Chrono - Paradoxical Entity List of Weapons Each character has a unique weapon that has one of ten elements: Light Weapons gain a damage boost against large groups of enemies, Darkness Weapons deal more damage to a single target, Lightning Weapons cause extra damage to mid-air enemies, Fire Weapons causes enemies to unleash explosions that knock enemies back and Water Weapons cause damage over time to enemies. There are also five new elements added in: Earth, Flower, Ice, Poison and Wind. Earth Weapons have a chance of stunning enemies, Flower Weapons have a chance of leaving behind flowers that heal allies, Ice Weapons have a chance of freezing enemies in place, Poison Weapons leave behind poisonous puddles whenever enemies are defeated with special attacks that deal damage over time to those in the area of effect and Wind Weapons have a chance at spawning tornadoes that suck up enemies before tossing them out. Link’s Hylian Swords *Knight’s Sword Light *White Sword Light *Magical Sword Light *Darkmagic Sword and Darkness *Master Sword Light Link’s Rods *Fire Rod Fire *Prism Rod Fire *Magical Rods Fire *Crackling Rod and Lightning Link’s Great Fairies *Great Fountain Fairy Water *Great Forest Fairy Water *Great Sky Fairy Water *Great Tempest Fairy and Wind Link’s Spinners *Ancient Spinner Lightning *Enhanced Spinner Lightning *Triforce Spinner Lightning *Hydro-Spinner and Water Impa’s Knifes *Giant’s Knife *Biggoron’s Knife *Biggoron’s Sword *Biggoron’s Sunblade and Light Impa’s Naginatas *Guardian Naginata *Scorching Naginata *Sheikah Naginata *Crackling Naginata and Lightning Sheik’s Harps *Goddess’s Harp Lightning *Typhoon Harp Lightning *Triforce Harp Lightning *Shining Harp and Light Cilana’s Specters *Scepter of Time Darkness *Guardian’s Scepter Darkness *Scepter of Souls Darkness *Crackling Scepter and Lightning Cilana’s Tomes *Spirit’s Tome *Sealing Tome *Sorceress’ Tome *Tome of the Wind and Wind Cilana’s Sticks *Deku Stick Flower *Kokiri Stick Flower *Faron Stick Flower *Autumn Leaf Stick and Fire Cilana’s Summoning Gates *Gate of Time *Guardian’s Gate *Gate of Souls *Poison Brimstone Gate and Poison Zelda’s Rapiers *Polished Rapier *Glittering Rapier *Gleaming Rapier *Poisoned Rapier and Poison Zelda’s Batons *Wind Waker Wind *Sacred Baton Wind *Glorious Baton Wind *Stormy Baton and Lightning Zelda’s Domination Rods *Old Domination Rod Earth *High Domination Rod Earth *Royal Domination Rod Earth *Shadow Stone Rod and Darkness Ganondorf’s Great Swords *Swords of Despair Darkness *Swords of Darkness Darkness *Swords of Demise Darkness *Dark Glacier Swords and Ice Ganondorf’s Tridents *Thief’s Trident *King’s Trident *Tridents of Demise *Posedion’s Trident and Water Darunia’s Hammers *Magic Hammer Earth *Rockhard Hammer Earth *Megaton Hammer Earth *Volcanic Hammer and Fire Ruto’s Scales *Silver Scale *Golden Scale *Water Dragon Scale *Wind Dragon Scale and Wind Agitha’s Bug Nets *Bug Catching Net Lightning *Butterfly Net Lightning *Golden Bug Net Lightning *Illuminous Net and Light Midna’s Shackles *Cursed Shackle Darkness *Twilight Shackle Darkness *Sol Shackle Darkness *Venomous Shackle and Poison Zant’s Scimitars *Usuper’s Scimitars Darkness *Shadow Scimitars Darkness *Scimitars of Twilight Darkness *Combustible Scimitars and Fire Fi’s Goddess Blades *Goddess Sword Light *Goddess Longsword Light *True Goddess Blade Light *Solar Eclipse Blade and Darkness Ghirahim’s Demon Blades *Demon Tribe Sword Darkness *Demon Longsword Darkness *True Demon Blade Darkness *Brimstone Demon Blade and Fire Volga’s Dragon Spears *Dragonbone Pike Fire *Stonecleaver’s Claw Fire *Flesh-Rending Fang Fire *Argorok’s Spear and Darkness Wizzro’s Rings *Sapphire Ring Darkness *Ruby Ring Darkness *Emerald Ring Darkness *Black Widow Ring & Poison Twili Midna’s Mirrors *Mirror of Shadows Darkness *Mirror of Silence Darkness *Mirror of Twilight Darkness *Hellfire Mirror and Fire Young Link’s Masks *Fierce Deity Mask Darkness *Furious Deity Mask Darkness *Vengeful Deity Mask Darkness *Snowhead Deity Mask and Ice Tingle’s Balloons *Rosy Balloon Fire *Love-Filled Balloon Fire *Mr. Fairy Balloon Fire *Hot Air Balloon and Wind Linkle’s Crossbows *Simple Crossbows Light *Hylian Crossbows Light *Legend’s Crossbows Light *Solar Eclipse Crossbows and Darkness Linkle’s Boots *Winged Boots Wind *Roc Boots Wind *Pegasus Boots Wind *Phoenix Boots and Fire Skull Kid’s Ocarinas *Fairy’s Ocarina Darkness *Lunar Ocarina Darkness *Majora’s Ocarina Darkness *Venomous Ocarina and Poison Toon Link’s Light Swords *Hero’s Sword Light *Phantom Sword *Lokomo Sword *C-C-Cold Sword and Ice Tetra’s Cutlasses *Pirate’s Cutlass Water *Jeweled Cutlass *Regal Cutlass *Fossilized Cutlass and Earth King Daphnes’ Sails *Windfall Sail Water *Swift Sail Water *Sail of Red Lions Water *Stormy Sea Sail and Lightning Medli’s Harps *Sacred Harp Wind *Earth God’s Harp *Din’s Harp *Fossilized Harp and Earth Marin’s Bells *Sea Lily Bell Water *Wavelet Bell Water *Bell of Awakening Water *Tainted Water Bell and Poison Toon Zelda’s Phantom Arms *Protector Sword Light *Warp Sword Light *Wrecker Sword Light *Phantom’s Cleaver and Darkness Ravio’s Rental Hammers *Wooden Hammer Darkness *White Bunny Hammer Darkness *Nice Hammer Darkness *Permafrost Pounder and Ice Yuga’s Picture Frames *Wooden Frame Lightning *Sealing Frame Lightning *Demon King’s Frame Lightning *Frame of Storms and Wind Luke’s Sixshooters *Sheriff’s Pistol *???? *???? *???? Isadora TBA Velvet Scarf Bandit’s Banjo *Bandit Banjo *???? *???? *???? Lucalli‘s Horses *Epona Light *Twilight Epona *Epona of Time *Stormy-Eyed Epona and Lightning Zagora TBA El Grande Muerto TBA Desmond’s Soda Shooters TBA Wild West Ruto TBA Jezebel‘s Parasols *Plumage Parasol Wind *???? *???? *Phoenix Parasol and Fire Annie’s Shotguns TBA Zandrew‘s Rainsticks TBA Wild West Fi TBA Snidely’s Sand Wands *Sand Wand Earth *Jeweled Sand Wand Earth *Nice Sand Wand Earth *Obsidian Nice Sand Wand and Fire Vincent’s Explosives TBA Wyatt‘s Gold Pans TBA Oakley’s Rifles TBA Young Luke’s Water Guns *???? *???? *???? *Poisoned Waterhole Guns and Poison Tatanka‘s Mechanical Bulls * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? Luka’s Cuccos *Regular Cucco Wind *Silver Cucco Wind *Gold Cucco Wind *Cucco of the Heavens and Light Carlos the Calavera’s Castanets TBA Toon Luke’s Cork Pistols *???? *???? *???? *???? Diggabb’s Shovels *???? *???? *???? *???? Wild West King Daphnes TBA Wild West Medli TBA Malin’s Buckets *Lon Lon Milk Bucket Light *???? *???? *???? Toon Zagora TBA Selsom’s Carts TBA Yasar’s Card Decks TBA Liam’s Spraycans *???? *???? *???? *???? Irene’s Brass Knuckles *???? *???? *???? *???? La Chica Rápida TBA Trollass’ Laptops *???? *???? *???? *???? Trollass’ Apple Bombs *???? Poison *???? *???? *???? Lady Z TBA Shadow Don TBA The Brutal D.O.N’s Boxing Gloves *???? *???? *???? *???? Rassel’s Rollerskates *???? *???? *???? *???? Modern Day Agitha TBA Minnie D’s Microphones *???? Fire *???? *???? *???? Zaiter’s Plates *???? *???? *???? *???? Fala’s Iceskates *???? *???? *???? *???? Modern Day Ghirahim TBA Modern Day Volga TBA DJ Hoc Poc’s Turn Tables *???? *???? *???? *???? Twi Lee TBA Young Liam’s Easels *???? *???? *???? *???? Modern Day Tingle TBA Lynn’s Footwraps *???? *???? *???? *???? Modern Day Skull Kid TBA Toon Liam’s Paint Cans *???? *???? *???? *???? Modern Day Tetra TBA Modern Day King Daphnes TBA Modern Day Medli TBA Modern Day Marin TBA Toon Lady Z TBA Modern Day Ravio TBA Modern Day Yuga TBA Lorenzo TBA Ingrid TBA SH31K TBA Hologram CiLa TBA Z-Bot 8600 TBA Emperor Ghazal the 4th’s Bazookas *???? Poison *???? *???? *???? Darumoss’ Darumas *???? *???? *???? *???? Vionom’s Concoctions *Poisonous Potions Poison *Plague Potions Poison *Pandemic Potions Poison *Combustible Potions and Fire Future Agitha TBA Future Midna TBA Future Zant TBA Future Fi TBA Future Ghirahim TBA Future Volga TBA Future Wizzro TBA Future Twili Midna TBA Young Lorenzo TBA Future Tingle TBA Lorenza TBA Future Skull Kid TBA Toon Lorenzo TBA Future Tetra TBA Future King Daphnes TBA Future Medli TBA Future Marin TBA Toon Z-Bot 8600 TBA Future Ravio TBA Future Yuga TBA Bob’s Scythe Hands *Swag Scythes Darkness *Pingas Scythes Darkness *Lolwut Scythes Darkness *ROFLcopter ‘Pellers and Wind Fishy Boopkins’ Spike Balls *Spike Shooter Water *Super Sea Shells Water *Ouchie Urchins Water *Kracko Koral and Lightning Meggy’s Shooters *Splattershot Electricity *Tentatek Splattershot Electricity *Aerospray MG Electricity *Arson Aerospray MG and Fire Poe D. Geist’s Lanterns *Gaslight Fire *Bluefire Light Fire *Bewitching Lantern Fire *Freezerburn Lantern and Ice Butaflop’s Flippers *Hylia Flippers Water *Batreaux’s Flippers Water *Zora’s Flippers Water *Angler Fish Flippers and Light Twiladin’s Cleavers * ???? Darkness * ???? * ???? * ???? Inewb’s Clubs *Boko Club Earth *Spiked Boko Club Earth *Dragonbone Boko Club Earth *Obsidian Club and Fire Screamhotep’s Kendo Sticks *???? *???? *???? *???? Pellar’s Slings *???? *???? *???? *???? Tailbak’s Whips *Kreese Skin Whip Poison *Froak Skin Whip Poison *Cursed Bokoblin Skin Whip Poison *Toxic Furnix Skin Whip and Fire Ruby TBA Weiss TBA Blake TBA Yang TBA Jaune TBA Nora TBA Pyrrha TBA Ren TBA Coco TBA Velvet TBA Cinder TBA Neopolitan TBA Mercury TBA Emerald TBA Roman TBA Penny TBA Frisk TBA Flowey TBA Toriel TBA Sans’ Gasters *Gaster Blasters Darkness *???? *???? *Skele-Toxic Blasters and Poison Doggo TBA Papyrus’ Bone-a-Rangs *???? *???? *???? *???? Mad Dummy TBA Temmie’s Rope Bones TBA Undyne’s Spears *Undying Spear Water *Royal Guard Spear Water *Spear of Justice Water *Darkwater Spear and Darkness Muffet’s Muffins *Blueberry Muffins Poison *Chocolate Chip Muffins *Eyeball Muffins *Moss Spider Muffins and Grass Mettaton TBA Mettaton EX TBA Mettaton NEO TBA Asgore TBA Asriel Dreemur TBA Cloud’s Broadswords *Buster Sword Wind *Rune Blade Wind *Heaven’s Cloud Wind *Ultimata Weapon and Light Tifa’s Knuckles *Metal Knuckle Water *Tiger Fang Water *Master Fist Water *Premium Heart and Light Barret’s Gun-Arms *Gatling Gun Earth *Heavy Vulcan Earth *Enemy Launcher Earth *Missing Score and Darkness Vivi’s Magic Wands *Stardust Wand Light *Asura’s Wand Light *Black Mage’s Wand Light *Whale Whisker and Water Aeris’ Staves *Mythril Rod Flower *Prism Staff Flower *Aurora Rod Flower *Fairy Tale and Light Red XIII’s Headresses *Mythril Clip Fire *Adaman Clip Fire *Centclip Fire *Spring Gun Clip and Flower Cait Sith’s Megaphones *Yellow M-Phone Lightning *Battle Trumpet Lightning *Starlight Phone Lightning *HP Shout and Darkness Cid’s Lances *Slash Lance Fire *Viper Halberd Fire *Dragoon Lance Fire *Spirit Lance and Darkness Yuffie’s Shurikens *4-Point Shuriken Poison *Crystal Cross Poison *Spiral Shuriken Poison *Rising Sun and Light Vincent’s Pistols *Quicksilver Lightning *Peacemaker Lightning *Silver Rifle Lightning *Outsider’s Death Penalty and Darkness Sepiroth’s Longswords *Masamune Darkness *Muramasa Darkness *Kurokage Darkness *Kusanagi and Light Kefka’s Magic Orbs *Court Mage’s Orbs Fire *Gestahlian Orbs Fire *Magitek Orbs Fire *Arcane Orbs Lightning, and Ice Jikan’s Hourglasses *Sands of Time Earth *Concrete Clock Earth *Fossilized Hourglass Earth *Phantom Hourglass and Darkness Zanyedel’s Morningstars *Massive Mace Light *Hylian Mace Light *Legendary Mace Light *Dawn Bringer’s Mace and Fire Zanyedel’s Gloves *Spiked Gloves Fire *Granite Gloves Fire *Gleaming Gloves Fire *Static Electrigloves and Lightning Chrono Sapien’s Clockwands *Cosmic Scepter Darkness *Singularity Scepter *Chronomancy Scepter *Paradox Scepter and Poison Twijora’s Strands *Sinister Limbs Darkness *Shackled Limbs Darkness *Twili Limbs Darkness *Crackling Limbs and Lightning Howlycan’s Claws *???? *???? *???? *???? Cannonmari’s Cannons *Pebblebuss Earth *Boulderbuss Earth *Rockslide Blunderbuss Earth *Firework Pebblebuss and Fire Rosa’s Splatlings *Mini Splatling *Heavy Splatling *Hydra Splatling *???? Forest’s Inkbrushes *Inkbrush *Permanent Inkbrush *Octobrush *???? Viola’s Rollers *Carbon Roller *Splat Roller *Dynamo Roller *???? Saphira’s Blasters *Range Blaster *Clash Blaster *H-3 Nozzlenose *???? Ivy’s Splattershot Pros *Splattershot Pro *Forge Splattershot Pro *Berry Splattershot Pro *???? Byrne’s Power Gloves TBA Linebeck’s Telescopes *Spyglass Wind *Falcon’s Spyglass Wind *Kaleidoscope Wind *Freezing Winds Spyglass and Ice Vaati TBA Princess Styla TBA Farore TBA Nayru TBA Din’s Seed Satchels *Ember Seeds Fire *Sizzling Seeds Fire *Volcanic Seeds Fire *Category Five Seeds and Wind General Onox’s Gauntlets *Silver Gauntlets Lightning *Golden Gauntlets Lightning *Power Gloves Lightning *Burning Gloves and Fire Veran TBA Daruk’s Goron Swords *Cobble Crusher Earth *Stone Smasher Earth *Boulder Breaker Earth *Polar Pulverizer and Ice Mipha’s Harpoons *Zora Spear Water *Silverscale Spear Water *Cerimonal Trident Water *Lightscale Spear and Light Revali’s Bows *Swallow Bow Wind *Falcon Bow Wind *Great Eagle Bow Wind *Helmaroc Bow and Earth Urbosa’s Shamshirs *Gerudo Shamshir *Moonlight Shamshir *Shamshir of the Seven *Great Bay Shamshirs Hestu’s Maracas TBA Gwonam’s Magic Carpets *Squadala Carpet Wind *Cyclone Carpet Wind *Wind Fish’s Carpet Wind *Morning Breeze Carpet and Light Harlequin’s Juggling Pins TBA List of Items *Potion *Snake Oil *Soda *Nanosoda *Bombs *Dynamite *Grenades *Elemental Bombs *Arrows *Wild West Arrows *Shotgun *Elemental Crossbow *Boomerang *Horseshoes *Switchblade *Elemental Boomerang *Hookshot *Whip *Modern Hookshot *Elemental Hookshot *Hammer *Braning Iron *Concrete Crasher *Code Cracker *Ocarina *Harmonica *Flute *Cyber-Harp Master Grand Travels Pack *Unlocks a new map for Adventure Mode *Unlocks Byrne and Lineback as playable characters Four Swords Pack *Unlocks a new map in Adventure Mode based on The Minish Cap, Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures *Unlocks Vaati and Princess Styla as playable characters. Oracle of Ages and Seasons Pack *Unlocks a new map based on both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons *Unlocks Farore, Nayru, Din, General Onox and Veran as playable characters. Breath of the Wild *Unlocks the Era of the Wild Map for Adventure Mode *Unlocks Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa as playable characters Faces of Evil and Wands of Gamelon *Unlocks a new map based on the non-canon games that went down in meme history! *Unlocks Gwonam and Harlequin as playable characters. Trivia *Most characters do not have some their weapons from the last game. Instead, some are given to the newer characters. *When a character obtains victory after a battle in Adventure Mode, a flourished version of certain songs play. For example: Link uses a flourished version of the Triforce Get ost. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers